Stray
by Luvrainluv
Summary: When Zoey finds a box of odd looking kittens on her doorstep, what will she do when she discovers them to be the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first (published) fanfic so thank you for reading! just so you know, I'll update much faster with reviews but will still update regardless. Alright, I'll do this _once-_**Disclaimer: if you recognize it from Naruto or Naruto: Shipuuden I don't own it. All I own is my oc and _my_ story's plot. I repeat, I do not own Naruto or anything in it!**

Nine kittens are jostled awake when the box they are all crammed in is peered into by what appears to be a young girl. "What on earth are you guys doing on my porch?" They all jump up and the girl stares. They stare back. "Well you guys sure are weird. I'll feel horrible if I leave you out here," she sighs "I guess you can come inside." She grabs the box and hauls it inside.

~Cats POV~

"What the fuck is this?!" "Calm down Hidan. It appears we've been turned into...kittens" the last word was spoken with a tinge of disgust. Eight of the nine turn to glare at the smallest one with an orange face. He jumps onto the one closest, a golden colored one with a tuft of fur covering one eye.

"I'm sorry sempai! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Get off me, un!" The golden scratches at the smaller of the two.

"I'm sorry!" He backs into the corner of the box and wilts under all of the glares.

~Normal POV~

The girl sighs in exasperation as the kittens fight. "Alright that's enough!" They all stare at her as she continues, "Time to name you! You, sir-" she points to the kitten that's half white and half black, "Your name will be...Oreo!" Some of the cats seem to snicker as she continues. "YOU-" pointing to the orange faced one "-are Lollipop!" She points to each in turn "Flower, Steve, Stitches, umm...Lion? Ash? Whatever. I'm so sorry about this but...Spot-"she earns a glare for this one "Oh shut it it could be worse! And for you...damn I can't think of anything. Um..Shark? Yeah that'll work. Maybe. Oh well." "Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you my name. I'm Zoey. Also, be nice to my other cats or, well, just don't be mean. You realize you can get out of the box right?" All of the cats look irritated at this but slowly get out one by one. Lion and Lollipop get into a fight right away-well, more like Lollipop was attacked by Lion. Soon the rest of the felines join in excluding Spot and Ash.

~Cats POV~

As they all cautiously climb out of the box Deidara immediately attacks Tobi. "I'll kill you! Tobi's a bad boy, yeah!"

"Tobi's a good boy!" Soon almost all of the felines join in.

"Enough" The simple yet deadly tone Pein used was enough to stop all of them. "We seem to be trapped in this form for now. Itachi and Zetsu will investigate the area." The two in question nod "For now we will have to remain this way. Try to act normal. Dismissed!" Hidan storms off muttering about Jashin-sama and how he won't like this and the rest go to explore.

Itachi and Zetsu wander around investigating and soon run into what must be the cats they were warned about. There is a big, fluffy, dark colored one and a smaller one that looks similar to a Siamese. (A/N a Siberian and a Lynx point) a low growl emanates from the larger one, and the other hisses. The two ninja-turned-kittens prepare to fight, when all of a sudden - "I thought I told you to be nice?" Zoey sighs "Jax, Sophie, you have to be nice too!" She scoops the two up and rests her chin on the big ones -Jax's- head. "Ash, Oreo, these are the closest thing to family I have. Play nice!" Zetsu walks off, indifferent to the whole situation. Itachi does a cat-shrug and walks past Zoey and into the kitchen. Zoey leaves with the two cats in her arms.

Two weeks passed relatively normal considering the odd looking felines. It took a while to get them to eat cat food though. Threatening no food at all ended up working. Zoey wasn't home half the time, and she often muttered about hating school. This normalcy was put to an end on a Saturday afternoon.

All of the odd felines lined up, excluding Pein and Konan, who were standing in front. "We believe we have found a way to undo this strange jutsu" he waited for the murmurs to die down before continuing "Before we undo said jutsu, Itachi report."

"I have discovered we are most certainly not in our world. I believe our best chance of learning more is to talk to the owner of the house." The leader nods in acknowledgement "Very well. Konan, the reversal."

She gives him a slightly irritated glance which went unnoticed "Alright, what you need to do is spike your chakra to its peak, and spread it perfectly throughout your body. Keep the form you want in mind-aka your human form. This should fix our problem. Wait until Zoey is g-"

"FUCK YEAH!" There was a poof, and there stood Hidan in all his naked glory. Konan shielded her eyes while a chorus of protests followed. Soon more poofs could be heard and all but Konan stood. _They never listen!_ She thought while trying her best not to look. "What on earth was that?" Zoey's voice could be heard over the less stoic males celebration along with her footsteps. When she reached the doorway and spotted the naked men, all she could say was "Oh _shit_!"


	2. Chapter 2

She stared. They stared back-and that's when all hell broke loose. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she tried to run only to be pinned to the wall by Pein. Her eyes widened as she took in a breath to scream, but was unable to due to the hand pressed against her mouth. Pein spoke "I'm going to uncover your mouth. You will not scream, understand?" She nodded frantically "good" he released her.

Zoey let out a breath in relief and suppressed her panic before speaking "Before you try and kill me, could you put on some clothes?" She received blank stares from the men and she sighed, "Alright, I guess I can look for my dads clothes. Follow me." She turned around and walked towards the hall closet. Opening it, she rummaged around before throwing some clothes at them. "Here, these might fit."

The odd looking soft blue cat nudged her, signaling her need for clothes. "What bitch, not enjoying the view?" The silver haired man laughed at the cat, receiving a cat-glare. _So they were the cats? Then that must be Konan...ok Zoey, calm down! They haven't killed you yet, so you're good._ "You need girl clothes right? Yeah, ok follow me". Zoey lead the other female to her room to find some clothes, eventually finding her some jeans and a tank top.

_Poof! _Konan returned to her human form and took the clothes while Zoey continued to process the days events. Nodding her thanks she quickly got dressed, though she took some time with the jeans. When the girls exited the room they discovered the boys fully dressed (thankfully) and complaint about the look and comfort level. Hidan, of course was not wearing a shirt.

The leader turned to her and immediately began questioning her. "Where are we?"

"The USA"

"Do not lie to me!"

"I'm not!" At the look she received she couldn't help but think _Stupid Akatsuki..._ "How do you know who we are?!" Zoey went wide eyed at this "I said that out loud?"

"No shit bitch! Now explain!" Hidan spoke up.

"Aright but you'll think I'm crazy. You are no longer in your world. In this world, you are all in a television show and thousands know pretty much everything about you."

"You must think we're really stupid, un"

"I'm serious! Have you seen the technology here? Or the cars? Or the-" before she could get any more hysterical Pein interrupted. " I believe you. The proof is all around us." Zoey visibly relaxed "but " she tensed again, " we will be staying here until we can reverse the jutsu that brought us here."

Zoey just sighed in resignation "Fine, but before you destroy my house, remember I have neighbors and that it would be best if you weren't spotted. Also, stay out of my room and leave my cats alone. Those are my only rules. Yes I'm weak and you can easily overpower me-but remember, I know things about you that you don't want others to know. Not to mention those are _really_ simple rules" she only added the last part because of the looks the others gave her at the prospect of rules.

"Tobi thinks we should obey the rules because Tobi is a good boy!" The boy yelled enthusiastically earning a thankful smile from Zoey.

"Very well, we will abide by these rules" Pein agreed with the hyper boy. A chorus of complaints by a select few was silenced by a glare.

Zoey then told them where the guest rooms were and then announced she was taking a shower, and if they had any common sense they would stay out. Of course she said this quite innocently while somehow managing to have a threatening air around her as she walked to the bathroom.

In the bathroom the girl quickly locked the door and shoved a door stopper under the door to enforce the lock and started the water before collapsing onto her knees and curling up into a ball, trying to muffle the sound of her sobs. _It's too much! I can't deal with this! What if they catch me like this? Oh my god they'll think I'm weak. I was so scared...I am scared. What do I do? There're S class criminals in my house. Oh my god what if dad finds out? Alright Zoey, shut up, take your shower, and calm down. You're right. I'll do that_.

Meanwhile the majority of the criminals were exploring. The few that didn't however (Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu) were listening to her quiet cries. "Sempai should we do something? Tobi feels bad."

"No, un."

"_I was wondering how she was so calm._ **Stupid girl. Why are we even here? It's not like we care.** _Because we're bored. Now shut up so we can hear if she says something._"

"I'm bored. I'm going to look for food, yeah"

"Tobi will come with you!" The two left, and soon after Zetsu followed.

About a half hour later Zoey exited the bathroom and followed Tobi's loud voice accompanied by Deidara's irritated one to find them looking for food. It was quite a funny sight actually. Tobi was clinging to Deidara while the latter was attempting to shake him off and open the pantry at the same time. This resulted in both falling over, which in turn pissed off the blond enough to blow the poor boy up. "_Katsu_!" Ok, everything but that last part.

"My kitchen!" The boys turned to see a fuming girl, her face going from shocked to angry to defeated. "At least it's just the floor..." She walked to the pantry and retrieved two small silver packages "Here. Open them and eat." At Deidara's doubtful expression she sighed "they're Poptarts. Not poison."

"What the fuck is a Poptart?" Hidan's voice inquired as he walked in.

"Food." The blond shrugged and bit into his. "It's better then I expected, yeah."

Hidan grabbed Zoey's, ignoring her protest and bit into it. "Could be better." Zoey grabbed another package, opened it, and put them into the toaster as the others watched. After a while they popped out and she handed one to Hidan "Try it now. "

"Bitch, warming it up won't help." He bit in "Never mind, this is fucking fantastic compared to before!" The day passed by quickly, consisting of Zoey being interrogated by Pein, showing everyone where they could sleep and finding sleeping supplies, dealing with the more obnoxious people, and finally bedtime. _Ah bedtime. I never thought I'd be so happy for it...oh my god I just realized something. I have to take them shopping! _That night the girls dreams were full of the possible outcomes the day after could bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry if this sucks. My dog just died so it might affect my story. If you want something to happen in this story or have any advice I would gladly accept and/or consider them. If that makes sense. Yay I finally figured out the line break thing.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of yelling and explosions isn't very fun...and that's exactly what Zoey woke up to. BANG! "Tobi's a good boy!" "Ugh...Wha..? Five more minutes..." BANG! The girl sat up in bed panicked "Who what when?! Oh...Akatsuki. Wait..AKATUSKI?!" _Shitshitshiiit_ she thought to herself as she went to open the door. Carefully she opened it and was greeted with the sight of Tobi being chased by Deidara, who was trying to kill the masked boy. Hidan, of corse, found it hilarious and encouraged him. "WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Zoey yelled to be heard over the explosions. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at her as she surveyed the damage-a broken chair or two, broken walls, and burnt carpet.

"What, un?"

"It's early in the morning and my house is already ruined and-WHAT?!" Hidan was snickering and was joined by several others.

"Look at your clothes bitch" he pointedly stared. The dark haired girl looked down at herself-she was wearing short shorts with a tank top which was a bit revealing. Add on her messy hair and she looked utterly ridiculous. She stormed off with a growl of irritation and slammed her door leaving the more immature members to laugh at her expense. Walking to the bathroom connected to her room she looked at her reflexion. Long black hair, green eyes, and a pale complexion. She sighed and got dressed and brushed her hair before walking out to meet the others.

"Alright guys-will you stop laughing?-we need to go shopping to get new clothes for you guys. You can't wear my dads clothes forever"

Pein spoke up "Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Konan and I will come with you. I expect everyone else to behave while we're gone." Ten minutes later everyone was ready to go.

They followed Zoey to the driveway and when she told them to get in they stared. "What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know but whatever it is I don't like it, un"

"What is that?" Konan asked

"This is called a car. It's perfectly safe." Zoey explained as she opened the doors to let them in "sit and put your seat belts on"

"Don't tell me what to do bitch" he climbed in anyway, followed by the rest. She helped several of them with their seatbelts, much to the amusement of the others. Deidara, of course, refused to sit next to Itachi. When they finally were able to get moving Zoey had to deal with several arguments between Hidan and Deidara while the more mature members did their best to ignore them.

Once they arrived at the mall rules were quickly established about how they must behave and how they had to stay with the group. The first store they went into was Hot Topic. "Alright look for clothes you like that will fit and meet me back here." They ran off. Ok, some walked.

After a while Hidan returned with several shirts and jeans. One of his shirts said "Don't fuck with me" she just shook her head at this. Deidara soon returned as well with his clothes, which included explosion related phrases. The rest soon returned with their clothes which consisted of dark colors and the occasional blue. At the check-out line the cashier stared at the odd group as she checked them out, but a glare from Deidara had her pale and avert her eyes.

Back at the car everyone took the same seats as before and on the ride back had the same petty arguments.

When they finally got back Zoey all but leaped out of the car and into the house while the rest just walked out. "Zoey-chan! Tobi missed you! What did you get me?" Zoey shoved the bag of clothes she got him in his hands and continued on when suddenly her cell rang and she froze.

"Hello? Oh hello father how have you been? That's good. You're coming over?! I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice daddy please forgive me. Alright. See you in a few hours. Bye". She shut her phone and took in a deep breath "...shit"

"Who were you talking to just now?" Pein questioned

"My father...please, all of you...hide"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. First off, I'm so so so sorry for not updating. Please feel free to yell at me. I'm serious. Second, I think I'll change this story to 'M'. Thirdly, this chapter is angsty, violent, and gives you a bit of insight into her past. I really downplayed the violence from what was in my head btw. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is suckish. I tried but I am a bit rusty from not writing as often as I mean too. **

* * *

"Why should I listen to you? Your just a weak kid" Deidara stated condescendingly.

Shrinking a bit from his gaze Zoey replied "Because I don't feel like getting in trouble?"

"Why would Zoey-chan be in trouble?" The masked boy asked. "Tobi, I have many men -older men, I might add- living in my house without permission to be here," she replied, feeling far more at ease talking to the childish man.

Wondering why they were all still outside the rest of the Akatsuki soon joined them, and soon an argument ensued over whether or not they should hide.

"I'm not listening to this bitch"

"I'm not going to listen to her either, un"

"I believe it would be a good idea to listen to her" Itachi stated.

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

"Why hide? **We could just eat him**"

"He's my dad you can't eat him!"

"ENOUGH" Pein's voice rang out above the others. He received a few glares but everyone was quiet. "We will be hiding," Hidan went to object but was silenced with a look "not because I wish to listen to her, but because I believe it would be in our best interests. We don't need her father to stay here and interfere with our plans. Avoid him at all costs" Zoey paled a bit at the 'all costs' part but nodded in agreement. "Dismissed"

As the Akatsuki dispersed Zoey scowled at the ground. _Great, just great. Not only is dad coming, the Akatsuki are here. Oh god the house is a mess. I have to clean it! And oh man the kitchen..._she groaned and walked inside and quickly got to work.

An hour later she looked at her handiwork and faintly smiled. _Finally. Now for the kitchen_. She had cleaned the entire house but the kitchen. She had even had to re-clean several rooms simply because of the Akatsuki's violent tendencies.

Walking into the kitchen she stopped and stared. ._..goddammit_! The kitchen was by far in the worst shape of all the rooms in the house. The table was cracked, the floor was burnt somehow,and food lay all over the place. Her face grew red as she resisted screaming in frustration, and then it went blank.

"The hell? I was hoping she'd scream" Kisame watched from afar in a tree. Itachi looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Hn"

Ignoring the feeling she was being watched, Zoey had gone into what her friends called her disconnected mode. Nothing mattered right then but the task at hand. She quickly got to work on the mess, first picking up food and then walking out if the room, confusing onlookers.

"Is she just going to leave that mess?" Kisame continued to stare at the kitchen through a window.

She soon came back in with buckets of paint and a tarp. She quickly repainted the table as fast as she could while still making it look ok, and then she looked at the floor, seemingly thinking. She then poured some paint on the floor just as Kakuzu walked in. "What are you doing?" She just stared at him as he looked at the paint on the floor "what a waste of money" he then started to put his hand towards the table, seemingly to lean on it.

"Don't touch" she stared blankly at him "Excuse me?"

"Don't touch it. Wet paint"

"It would be a waste of money to have to redo it, so I'll leave" he walked out and Zoey continued her work painting the floor.

Two hours later she was done, the paint was dry, and she was back to normal.

**_Ding dong!_** The doorbell sounded. The men all seemingly disappeared. Zoey went to open the door. "Hello father," she addressed the older man.

"Hello Zoey! It's so nice to see my baby girl growing up! You're taller, aren't you?" They both walked inside and into the living room. Zoey took his coat and he sat down. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, I will take a beer sweetheart. In fact, make that three." After the girl got him his beer they both sat down. "So, why do I smell paint?" He had downed one beer

"What paint?" Zoey asked innocently. In a nearby room Hidan said "damn, the bitch is a good lier!"

"The paint that you're obviously hiding from me" another beer down "get me more beer"

"Yes sir" she ran to the kitchen in time to see him down the third. She grabbed him another one, grimacing as she did so, and gave it to him. By now he was already drunk and slurring his words. "I knowyour lyin to meh!" He slammed his fist down, "and why is there a sleeping bag laid out?!"

"I had a sleepover daddy"

"LIER! You never loved me! Just that woman you call mother!"

"Wha-that's not true!" She began to back away, desperately hoping her new housemates wouldn't interfere.

Her father stood abruptly, knocking things down. "Well guess what? She's never coming back! You'll always be alone! Ya know-" he grabbed a broken bottle "-next time I leave I'm leaving permanently! I've decided!" He stumbled towards her.

"But daddy if you leave forever ill be put in an orphanage! Don't let it happen again! Daddy!"

"Don't worry sweetheart...I won't let that happen" she relaxed at this "because you'll be dead before that!" He threw back his head and laughed.

"WHAT?!" He walked towards her. He had threatened to kill before, but he had never actually gone all the way. _Oh how I miss sober daddy!_ He threw the bottle at her and she jumped aside. He lunged, she dodged. He threw another bottle. It shattered on the wall and glass cut her cheek. She didnt even notice until the blood fell onto her shirt. Using her temporary surprise at the blood he tackled her. She looked into his eyes as he pinned her. He laughed and aimed, and then...he stopped. "Don't look at me like that! You have her eyes! Your mothers eyes! I'LL KILL YOU!" In his moment of insanity he had loosened his grip to grab a weapon.

Now, as you may have guessed she had been running on pure fear and adrenalin. Not anymore. She took a deep breath and her face went blank. And then came the knife, plunging into her shoulder. She hissed at the pain but otherwise did not react. Suddenly though...she laughed. She laughed a horrible, insane laugh. It was sadistic, it was scary, and most of all, pissed. "HA! You think that will kill me? Kill my spirit?" Her face darkened "big mistake" he stabbed her again in the same spot, his goal to causes her to scream and bleed out in the most painful slow way he could. He wanted her to suffer. But again, she laughed. It held some pain, but overall she just seemed pissed. She thrust out her good arm and grabbed his throat. At his horrified look she smiled dangerously and said "an eye for an eye, my friend" she dug the knife deep into his shoulder and smiled as he screamed. She then released him and he collapsed to the floor. "I suppose insanity runs in the family" another maniacal laugh, a quick precise slash to the throat and it was over. "Goodbye father" she stated blankly as blood splattered her clothes "good riddance and have fun in hell you bloody bastard" she then collapsed.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! if you guys want something o happen feel free to tell me. Or if you want me to add more of a certain character or any of that.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Akatsuki watched as the girl was abused. They watched as her father got more and more worked up and grabbed a knife. They watched the blood seep out of her shoulder. They watched as she seemingly became a different person and collapsed. Yet no one bothered to catch her. A dull thump could be heard as her body hit the floor. They continued to watch.

A voice broke the silence "Well that was amusing! I wish I could've sacrificed him though"

Ignoring him, Pein took charge "Konan, heal the girl," he got a dirty look for his tone "Zetsu, dispose of the body. The rest of you clean up the scene and help as necessary" several groans greeted his request along with a hyper 'okay!'.

While Zetsu 'disposed' of the body, Konan gently picked the girl up and put her down in the girl's room room.

Analyzing her injuries she concluded that Zoey had three cracked ribs, several insignificant cuts, and an angry looking stab wound. Deciding to just bandage the ribs for now, she got to work on the stab wound. Stitching it up the best she could with the medical kit she found, she began to heal it with chakra. In the end it was a much smaller wound but still required the stitches.

Konan left to talk to Pein about some of the things Zoey had said. "Leader, I need to talk to you. It involves Zoey." They left the room. "She said some interesting things, along with her sudden change in attitude"

"Yes. The most pressing issue is the attitude change. It was as if she became someone different"

"Could it be split personality disorder?"

Pein looked at her thoughtfully "Perhaps. I'll have Itachi look into it." They wet on to discuss plans, no one noticing the girl fidgeting in her sleep a few rooms away.

'_Where am I?' Zoey looked around her surroundings. She was in a dull and broken room. The room was small and brought on a feeling of extreme loneliness and pain. A sniffle resounded throughout the room, slowly turning into small, muffed cries. Turning to look at the source of the noise Zoey spotted a small child, perhaps five years old. "Mommy..." The girl was curled up in a corner, obviously trying to be silent. "Daddy...where did you go?" She buried her head in her knees. Just as Zoey reached out to her the scene changed. She saw the same girl, though this time she seemed to be a bit younger, perhaps four. She watched as the girl was hugged by a woman-her mother?- and told to hide. The scene flashed to upstairs,where the girl covered her ears at the screams.'This is so familiar...' Reaching out, she reached for the girl once more, only to have the girl look straight at her. The girl's hair was short, but they had the same features. Zoey took a step back. "It's your fault." The child said, shaking. _

_"What?" Zoey's voice was a whisper._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The child screamed at her, crying. _

_"No...no it's not" Zoey was on the ground now, trembling_

_"Why didn't you save her? Or call the cops? You should have done something!"_

_"Shut up. Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Zoey was sobbing now and the scene changed again, back to what Zoey now recognized as the orphanage. What she now recognized as memories raced through her mind. Being chased by the older kids, being beaten, sobbing in her room, all while voices in her head yelled at her as they finally came to her first episode. The voices were eerily quiet. She watched as her past self flicked open a lighter. She watched as the the lighter was grown into a boys room. She heard his screams. She heard her laughter. More voices. Zoey looked down to see blood covering her. The laughter continued. "Stop...no. Please!" _

_Her mothers voice was a whisper "You could have saved me". She screamed._

Screaming startled everyone into racing into Zoey's room. Seeing the girl writhing on the bed still unconscious, the majority walked out while some stayed. Hidan laughed at her misery at first but then stormed out, irritated by the noise.

Deidara however tried to wake her up, claiming he couldn't take the noise. He slapped her, and needless to say, it made it worse. She screamed louder, provoking a small explosion and another worse scream. Before he could kill her Konan kicked him out.

Looking to Pein for help, Konan was irritated to find him no longer there. _Typical man_ she thought sourly. _Well, force didn't work, so perhaps a gentle approach?_ "Zoey?its ok Hun I'm here," she tried, only to be met with a whimper.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear" Zoey opened her eyes, and for a second she really thought Konan was her mother. She latched onto her trembling. "Zoey it's me Konan" Konan said uncomfortably.

Zoey's crying mood immediately stopped as she stiffened. Releasing Konan she looked up and glared. Normally this wouldn't be as effective, but the blood stained clothes helped. It was Konan's time to stiffen."Impersonate my mom again and I will fucking kill you" before the blue haired woman could reply she was met with a swift punch to the face. It didn't hurt her of course, but she was shocked at all these mood changes so she didn't move as Zoey pushed herself up and ran out the door.

Passing Deidara as she ran he was met with a glare as she pushed her way past him. "Oi! What's your problem, yeah?" He grabbed her arm

"Release me!" She tried to pull away. He just tightened his grip and glared.

"Fuck you Deidara! Let me go you bloody git!"

"Have you ever noticed you get an accent when angry?"

"It's not an accent. It's just that I like British insults" she had stopped struggling and scowled at his smug look, but soon smirked as he had loosened his grip. She kicked him in between the legs and laughed evilly at his misery as she ran away. Not long afterwards Hidan walked by and snickered "the bitch got you good". A fight full of explosions and swears soon followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so , I have a beta now! I was too impatient to send the chapter to her, but she definitely helped! She wrote the first paragraph or two :) their username is: EverlastingAngel26435. **

**Also guys, though I update without all of you reviewing, I'd really appreciate it if you did. If you could tell me your favorite part, what you want to happen ( I'll consider it ), what you want more of. PLEASE people. Thanks to those that have and keep reading everyone!**

* * *

'_Run. Run far away. Far away to anywhere_.' Zoey thought as she rushed out of the house. About fifteen minutes later, she finally stopped at a small park, trying to catch her breath. Sitting down on one of the swings, she started to stare out into empty space, wishing for everything to disappear. To leave her alone. And that was how Sasori, Tobi, and Konan found her. Lost, empty, and alone.

"Zoey-chan! Tobi found you!" The lollipop boy ran at her, enveloping her in a hug. He pulled back, confused, when she didn't hit him or hug him back. "Is Zoey-chan okay?"

"It seems I didn't arrive at an ideal time," Sasori stated while walking away "I hate waiting. Take her back to the house"

"Zoey, it's time to go back" Konan said in a gentle yet firm voice.

At the lack of response, Tobi waved his hands in front of her face "Zoey-chan? Zooey-chan! Helooo?" He started to poke her. After a few minutes of being poked and stared at, her eyes regained some life and she swatted at him "Stop it". Tobi paused for a moment "...Zoey-chan! Tobi thought you were dead!" He hugged her despite her protests.

"I'm glad we didn't have to carry you back like that. Sasori is getting impatient though. We should get going" with that Konan scooped her up and ran back to the house with Tobi following.

Minutes later they arrived at the house and Konan dropped Zoey. Literally. "What was that for?!" The green eyed girl complained loudly.

"For hitting me"

Zoey scowled at the ground. "Right. Sorry," she began to walk away when she suddenly stopped, "Wait, did you say Sasori is here?"

"Yeah! Tobi tried to hug him but he called me a moron and didn't let me! He said Tobi was a bad boy!"Tobi started to cry and latched onto the nearest passerby, who just so happened to be Hidan.

"Get off me dammit! I need to find a sacrifice and I'm not allowed to kill you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sacrifice? Murder isn't looked upon kindly here."

"Bitch, please. You killed your dad!" She flinched

"The bastard deserved it! And oh my god please tell me none of the neighbors found out"

"God? No! Jashin is the only god. Fucking heathen! How dare you-" he continued on his rant while Zoey stared in surprise and fear. She slowly backed away until she reached the front door. Looking around she noted the others had already gone inside. '_Jerks. Leaving me with him like this. Well, they are criminals_'. Reaching behind her for the doorknob and opening he door she ran inside. With a click the door latched shut and an angry Jashinest could be heard screaming obscenities at the door.

She quickly walked away and ended up in the same room her father had met his demise. Or at least that's where she thought she was. The room was seemingly spotless with barely anything out of place. She looked around the room and confirmed she was in the right room by the cracks in the seemingly repaired table and wall. "How...?" She wondered out loud.

"The Akatsuki fixed it," Zoey jumped at the monotonous voice "you kept me waiting while you were unresponsive" Zoey turned to see a red headed puppet master behind her.

"S-sorry" she stammered out. _Why did I stutter? I can't show weakness to him_. "What do you need from me? More importantly, when and how did you get here?"

For a moment he gave a a dead looking stare. "Leader instructed me to inform you of my presence and to learn why you acted the way you did." She stared back blankly, receiving a glare after Sasori decided she was taking to long. "Well, girl? Get on with it!"

"I will inform you of the reasons behind my actions once you inform me as to how you got here."

"I arrived shortly after you passed out in a kitten form. Guessing who I was, Konan informed me as to how to return to normal. After the clothing situation was solved, you woke up and ran" he impatiently gestured for her to start her story.

"R-right," _Only tell him the basics..._ "Well, as a child I was placed in an orphanage. I was constantly mistreated by adults and children alike. One day I finally snapped. I call it the 'switch'. During the switch I'm calmer, stronger, crueler. I have no control over it. One of the older kids..." She took a deep breath "I attacked him with a wooden board with nails in it. If I was older he would be dead. I was four so I wasn't arrested, though I was placed in a special foster home. The woman that took care of me was wonderful. She loved me and I loved her. But then that horrid man came into the picture. He wasn't bad at first, not until he discovered alcohol. It started off verbal, soon escalating into physical violence. Mom... She was killed in a fight between them. I was placed back into the orphanage once I turned five. Years later he got out of jail after being found innocent and once I turned thirteen I lived with him once again. I'm 18 now and that was my first 'Switch' in years." She finished. The puppeteer simply nodded and walked out. _Good. No questions. _

She started to walk towards her room only to be stopped by Deidara. "Hey girl! I'm going to kill you for earlier, un."

"Wh-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything..."

"Like hell, un!" He backed her into a corner.

"Umm...hey look, an explosion!" She received a look that clearly said 'I'm not stupid'.

"Right well...hey it's Tobi!"

"Tobi isn't he-oof!"

"Hi sempai! There's a meeting and-" he was thrown off before latching on again and tugging him towards wherever the meeting was. Deidara gave Zoey a glare before walking away. After running into her room and locking the door she collapsed to her knees. _Why, Mom? Why? I'm so going to die..._ She thought to herself before realizing - no other kittens are coming...right?


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so sorry about the last version of this chapter. It was pathetic. This ones not awesome but its better than the last one! Please read it and don't give up on me! I've just been real stressed lately. **

**Anything you guys wanna see in this story? Think someone's ooc? Want more of someone in this? Ok! I'll probs do it! Give me your opinions peeps. Please *puppy eyes***

* * *

Meanwhile Tobi seemingly dragged Deidara all over the house before finally arriving in the living room and being shaken off.

"As you all know, Sasori arrived not to long ago," Pein began, "we need to discuss the possibility of other ninja coming here." He scanned the room with his eyes, noticing and ignoring Hidan's rude outbursts as he was silenced by Kakuzu, and allowing his gaze to halt on Sasori. "How did you arrive?"

Sasori started " I was creating my art-shut up, brat- and was suddenly teleported to this dimension as a kitten." He continued, ignoring Deidara's sudden yet expected art rant, "there is no known cause. I also have information on the girl"

Pein nodded and spoke once more "we arrived the same way. Although, in our time period, you're dead. Report on Zoey"

"She seems to dislike talking about her past. She was vague in details, and I believe she was lying to me on some of it. From what I have seen and have been told she is highly unstable." Receiving a 'we'll talk more on this later' from Pein he was silent once more.

Itachi spoke up "I have a theory on how we got here". Receiving a nod, he continued. "_I think that..._"

Upstairs Zoey was tossing and turning attempting to reach the haven called sleep. Eventually deciding it wasn't worth the frustration, she sighed and decided to just sit there. Staring up at the bare ceiling she began to think to herself. _So what should I do now? I mean, I just partly lied to Sasori. Yeah, I'm screwed. He totally knows. The question is, what will he do about it? Maybe they'll torture me, kill me, enjoy my screams? Nah. Hmm. Yeah, I'm bored. Music? Yes._ After finishing her mini conversation with herself she rolled off the bed -yes, rolled- and sluggishly walked over to her CD player. About to press play, she paused for a moment. _Wait, I need headphones. They won't like my music. __**Screw them. They deserve the annoyen-**_ She quickly shook her head rid of the increasingly dark thoughts and grabbed some headphones. Being as tired as she was, of course, she didn't plug them in. Nor did she realize she had forgotten until her door burst open with several annoyed S-class criminals glaring her down.

"Oh...hey guys" she gave a nervous smile and waved, "nice weather huh? Heh heh..."

Music still blasting, the CD player was pierced with a kitchen knife and was destroyed. Why are they using kitchen knives you ask? They couldn't carry kunai as kittens, now could they? Deidara only has clay because he went and found some sometime.

"Why the fuck did that badass music stop?" Hidan burst into the room.

"Uh.." He was glaring at her too this time "I'm sorry! It wasn't me! It was, uh, Kakuzu! Shit don't kill me!" The money obsessed man approached her threateningly and just as he was to reach the poor girl, the doorbell rang. Everybody froze. "Oh hey the bell! I better go get that!"

Running to the front door she flung it open only to discover another box. _It's not more kittens or anything. It can't be, I have all the Akatsuki._ Nudging the box with her foot elicited an annoyed mew, making her jump. "Oh hell no. Not happening. Nope. I never saw this" she slammed the door shut and walked a few steps away before the sad mewing started. "...dammit fine! Just stop the tragic ness." She scowled before yanking the door open and taking the box inside. "I wonder who it is!" She opened the box before seeing...


End file.
